Warriors: A Pitiful Moment
by Ash of greenfire
Summary: A young foxpaw suffers a tragedy in which most of his clan dosen't survive. Can he recover from it? And what will happen after he does? Discontinued
1. Allegencies

ALLEGENCIES

PINECLAN

LEADER **NONE…**

DEPUTY **NONE…**

MEDICINE CAT **CHESTNUTFUR- **A SMALL CHESTNUT-COLORED TOM CAT.

WARRIORS

**FLAMEFUR-** A FLAME COLORED TOM WITH GREEN EYES.

**FROSTWHISKER- **A BRIGHT WHITE SHE-CAT WITH ICE-BLUE EYES.

**HAWKTAIL**- A DARKBROWN TOM WITH A RED-TIPPED TAIL.

APPRENTICES

**FOXPAW-** A TOM WITH ODD FOX-LIKE MARKINGS.

**SNOWPAW- **A WHITE SHE-CAT WITH LIGHT GRAY STRIPES.

**MAPLEPAW- **A DARKBROWN SHE-CAT WITH BLUE EYES.

QUEENS **NONE…**

ELDERS** NONE…**

TWIGCLAN

LEADER  **DAPPLESTAR**- ORANGE COLORED SHE-CAT WITH DARKER FLECKS.

POPPYCLAN

LEADER **OAKSTAR- **DARKBROWN SHE-CAT.

WOODCLAN

LEADER **LEAFSTAR –** GARYTABBY SHE-CAT.


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE 

The fire raged over the forest; the cats each running in different directions trying to escape the fire. A small fox looking apprentice finally reached the top of the hill where he waited for his mother.

"Shadepelt! Shadepelt!" he called from the hill.

That's when he saw it.

His father dragged a cat up the hill, a brown she-cat with a white belly and face. Foxpaw dashed to his father's side

"How could this happen?" the apprentice asked.

" Starclan warned us, we were just to ignorant to listen." Flamefur told him.

"Is she dead?" the younger cat asked.

"She's still breathing."

Fox paw stared down at his mother. Her flank rose and fell slowly. She awoke with a startled face and got up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted." Flamefur told her.

The flame colored cat led the way down hill away from the fire.

A small squeak came form the fire.

Shadepelt recognized it and dashed toward the fire. _She doesn't always have to be so brave _foxpaw thought.

The apprentice dashed after her, his fear-scent overpowering the area around him. His mother raced into the fire and appeared with the kitten._ Robinkit _Foxpaw thought to himself.

"Foxpaw!" his mother took a breath as she set down Robinkit. "Rowanpaw is fighting a badger down there on his own, I must help him. Take Robinkit to it's mother."

The kit hadn't opened it's eyes yet as it had been born a couple of days ago. Foxpaw carried the kit as he rushed over the hill. He hoped his mother and best friend had escaped. He reached the river where all the cats who still breathed were.

_Flamefur, Hawktail, Snowpaw, chestnutfur, Foxpaw, Robinkit and Talonkit. _He thought to himself, _that's all there is left in pineclan._ The kit's mother, Orangestripe, had perished and so had shadepelt and rowanpaw. Foxpaw sighed as the fire went down. " This is it," he said to himself, "the worst moment of my life."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The next day the 7 cats still remained at the river, mourning their lost relatives. All the cats –even the kittens- were lying on the ground. Flamefur got up first. "Chestnutfur! Have you gotten any sign YET! We have been sitting here for an entire day!"

He was very frustrated. "Yes Flamefur," chestnutfur stood. "Lionstar told me that we must work out our duties and rebuild the clan." Chestnutfur stood calm, he was very aware of Flamefur's frustration.

Hawktail, a younger warrior was currently in care of the kits. "Flamefur, the kits are hungry. We have to feed them."

All four tom cats looked to Snowpaw.

"Don't look at me, I'm not even a warrior."

"you're the only queen." Foxpaw told her.

"Okay. If I must."

The she-cat picked up one of the kits. She signaled to Foxpaw to pick up the other and then they walked to the closest patch of bracken. Snowpaw laid down and placed the kit beside her. Foxpaw set down the other kit right next to her flank. Both kits began to suckle.

"That's a new feeling." she giggled.

"Should I stay?" the young tom asked.

"sure you can. But before that you have to get me a piece of freshkill."

She pointed to the mouse who was climbing a twig leaning against a tree. The apprentice raced to the tree. He scrunched down and pounced on the twig. The mouse hopped of just before it snapped. It ran around the new foster mother and her kits. Snowpaw reached out, grabbed it, and killed it. She stuffed it into her mouth and started to purr.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Foxpaw told her with a giggle.

The kittens stopped suckling. Snowpaw got up and picked up Talonkit. Foxpaw picked up Robinkit. They walked back to the area where the warriors and medicine cat were discussing the clan.

"Flamefur, what's up?" Foxpaw asked his father.

"We have decided what to do."

Chestnutfur opened his mouth to speak, but Hawktail interrupted.

"Flamefur's leader, I'm deputy, and you two are warriors. Chestnutfur's just chestnutfur."

"Really?"

"Yup really!"

Flamefur spoke "you two ready?"

"Sure."

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Foxpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Foxtail. Pineclan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Snowpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Snowflake. Pineclan welcomes you as a full warrior."

" Foxtail! Snowflake! Foxtail! Snowflake! "


End file.
